The Fall
by kaijusaurusrex
Summary: Response to Skeletons in the Closet challenge. Hermione gets offered the job of Transfiguration teacher, and they go out drinking.


This is a response to the Skeletons in the Closet Challenge, by Andi-Professional Dreamer.

I choose quote 9: Yesterday, I tripped and fell

Pairing: Hermione X McGonagall

The Fall

I wondered through the hallways, touching this or that, reminiscing to the good times, back when I ran through here, trying to save Harry and Ron from getting into too much trouble. And after so long, and a battle that nearly killed me, I have to leave. That is, I thought I was, until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up and met the emerald eyes of Minerva McGonagall. "You know, you don't have to leave. I could offer you an apprenticeship, or you could just take the post. You know the subject well enough."

I gazed at her shocked, her eyes sucking me in, until I blinked, blushed, and shook my head. "What the Transfiguration post? Really? Really really really?" I threw myself at her, squeezing her tight, until I heard her obviously trying to breathe.

"Miss Granger, please get off me. I can't breathe." I blushed again, then did a happy dance. McGonagall just looked on in befuddlement.

"Oh. And I accept." I smiled hugely, before taking off the down corridor, shouting over my shoulder "I just need to tell Harry and Ron before they leave." I legged it through the corridors, until I burst out into the sunlight. I enjoyed the sun on my face for a few moments, then looked for my two best friends. When I locked eyes with them standing with the Weasley Clan, I rushed over. "I'm… teaching… Transfiguration!" I managed to huff out. They looked at me shocked, before I was swept up in a hug.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you Hermione." Harry told me, the biggest grin ever seen on his face, and then I was being swamped by a sea of red hair, all offering me congratulations. "Right, you're coming with us to the Three Broomsticks for a celebration!" I was being dragged away, but struggled.

"Wait, let me invite Professor McGonagall!" I got free and sped back up to the castle, to see the very person I was looking for standing at the top of the stairs. "Hey, do you want to come for a drink at the Three Broomsticks? It's a celebration for me getting the post, and seeing as you offered it to me, it's only fair."

She sighed, but made short work of the stairs until she was standing next to me. "Come on then." I grinned, then grabbed her hand and dragged her out the castle, to where everyone was waiting at the gates. They raised their eyes at our hands, and I quickly dropped hers and blushed, before taking the lead and walking down to Hogsmead.

When we got to the pub, Madam Rosemerta saw Harry and quickly shepherded us into the private room off to the side. Drinks were shoved in after us, and soon we were sitting quietly, until Fred and George suggested Truth or Dare. By that time, everyone was sufficiently drunk, so they agreed. Fred started.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Fred rubbed his chin, before he got a malicious look on his face. "Kiss my dad." Everyone gasped while the twins hi-fived. Harry winced, but got up and kissed him anyway. Molly looked like she was about to burst, but when Arthur turned to his wife and gave her a light peck on the cheek, she visibly deflated.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Hermione?"

"Yes." He winced, while I sat there, looking aghast.

"Professor McGonagall, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She sat up straighter in her chair.

"Have five shots of Firewhisky one after the after." She shrugged, poured them out, then downed them all. She looked positively drunk after that.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I winced, but was quite tipsy so I wasn't too worried.

"Tell me…. The most interesting thing you did yesterday!" She tried to look menacing, but it completely wrecked the effect when she nearly fell out her chair. I stifled my giggles, then put on my best serious face.

"Well, yesterday I…. Tripped and fell!" I looked so proud of myself when I said that, so everyone started laughing. I blushed, then my gaze swivelled to George. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you fancy Angelina?" Everyone gasped, because Fred's engaged to her.

"Er… Yes." He sighed and looked at his feet, but then his came up, and he glared round us with an evil look on his face. "Professor McGonagall, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hermione." More gasps, and I looked down at my shoes, until I felt a gentle hand touch my face. I looked up into those emerald green eyes I had committed to memory, and leaned forward.

She gave me a quick peck, but I pulled her down and soon we were kissing fervently, passion riding out from us in waves. Fred and George shouted "Get a room!" and I blushed and pulled away. We tried to sit through the rest of the dares, but I was restless, and I could see she was, so soon we made our excuses and left the pub, walking back to Hogwarts hand-in-hand.


End file.
